lgbtduckosfandomcom-20200214-history
Astro
Astro entered the group in January, 2018, and after a brief hiatus of fulfilling her occupation as Bitch, returned in late August. To this day she continues drawing horrible thing and being oppressed for unironically watching anime. It's very tragic, because she actually seems to enjoy writing up stupid things on this wiki. Biography Astro was born 18 slutty, slutty years ago, and hasn't shut up about her interests since. She was involved in the the Papi Jr. takeover, and that might be the only interesting thing she's done in 2018. Online Presence She currently has three Twitter accounts (main, priv, and art) , three Tumblr accounts (main, art, and a secret), and a save file on The Sims 4. Her Youtube channel only has one public video at the moment, a Reigen AMV set to Bustin' by Neil Cicierga. The product of a dare that went too far. The Public's Opinion Astro is known to be one of the kindest and most patient members of LGBT duckos (2019 update: source needed), having been told by other shocked members that she's "too nice". Though she refuses to admit it, she's actually a huge softie. Gay. Literally the best and purest person ever, dammit! I hope she knows I lov her Super Cool B) sunglasses emoji Relationships Romy Romy is Astro's oldest ducko friend and also girlfriend. Wow, sick upgrade haha. It was because of Romy that Astro joined the group and made so many wonderful friends. Without getting sappy, Astro loves her very much. Riss Riss has called her out on not knowing how things work frequently. After Astro came back the second time, Riss welcomed her with open arms then proceeded to shame her whenever she opened her mouth. Has also accused Astro of laughing at death. Despite being willing to fight each other at almost any given moment, when the time calls for it they're good bros. Loren Loren once made her a morosexual Darkwing icon once, that was nice. Shout-out to you, man. Astro feels like a real comedian when Loren is around, due to frequent hearty keysmashes. Goths have rights! Minty Osomatsu. Minty is similar to a small mouse living in the wall that occasionally brings you gifts. Probably bad for the house and carrying diseases, but you just don't have the heart to exterminate them. If it's something Astro has gotten deeply into in the past year, it's probably because Minty introduced her to it or reminded her it exists. Stupid Toby Fox. Lee While originally knowing each other as nothing more than "catfish with legs" and "morosexual," Astro and Lee have since come to know each other as more. Like a mutual nod when they both have Hello Kitty icons. Good times. Kris While not as unforgiving about it as Minty, Kris was also partially involved in the horrific Matsu Incident of '18. Quote, "jesus christ, we really did give her the plague." Kris is the only STEM student Astro respects, and admires but fears their coding ability. Saturn and Jasper Saturn and Jasper, while existing as two very different people, seem to go together in Astro's mind thanks to their joint efforts on Camp Duckburg and Margica's widespread popularity. Besides that, they both also bring to mind Texas jokes and England jokes. Cheers, pardner. Kolbi When they met, Astro saw Kolbi as a real-life fairy, an embodiment of kindness. If anything, that opinion has only gotten stronger. Kolbi always offers support in times of need to not just Astro, but everyone around, and for that Astro respects her a lot. Lil Lil and Astro (along with Sawyer, who has yet to create a page) are birthday buddies, being born mere days apart. They've been planning a special movie night for months, and one day they'll really do it, honest! Star Star is a big inspiration for Astro, creating amazing art with bright colors and clean lines. Astro would love to tell him this, but instead whenever they talk, it amounts to things like "mama bosco figure that makes you experience comp het" Ruby Probably the best impulse follow Astro's ever made. Ruby keeps calling Astro a max kin, which she is not, and killing her in Minecraft immediately after announcing, "kinfight," but nonetheless, they're a very good friend. Louie and Gary It can be hard to tell who's who in a loud voice call with 10 people, but Louie and Gary immediately stand out. In a good way of course! Astro still doesn't know anything about Toontown, much less the apparent horrific lore behind it, but it sure is fun to watch them get into debates about it. Sawyer Astro has accidentally called Sawyer "Sora" once or twice, and on purpose called him "Spongebob" numerous times. He's a very good friend, but such an easy target for kin fights. Sorry, sheriff! Interests Man what DOESN'T this bastard like, amirite ladies? Ducks You probably guessed based on the fact her name is listed here, but Astro came out of the womb clutching a Donald Duck plushie. Her first word was, of course, antidisestablishmentarianism. When she was little, she used to tie a blanket around her neck and leap off the couches, insisting to anyone who would listen that she was Darkwing Duck. 13 years later, in a world of kins, her friends refuse to let her forget this. Video Games Astro loves video games, specifically anything Nintendo will crank out. Despite this, she is unforgivably, inexcusably, completely terrible at them. You'll never guess her favorite video games (like she doesn't talk about them on a daily basis whenever someone brings up Mario or Pokémon). Never. She also plays mobile games, mostly Cookie Run and Bandori, but there was that one time she spent a whole weekend doing nothing but working to get Magica on Disney Emoji Blitz. Man, good times. Animation She has spent her whole life drawing, only getting marginally better each year, but hey, progress is progress. Despite her mild worries of "I can hardly draw ONE picture, how'm I supposed to draw a BUNCH all at once?" she hopes to work in the animation industry one day, maybe as a storyboard artist. Her favorite movie is Who Framed Roger Rabbit, because where else are you going to see Mickey Mouse and Bugs Bunny hanging out the blend of live-action and animation is still super cool to this day. Can this category also count anime? Yeah I'm counting it, Astro can and WILL bust a nut at the beautiful art of any Hayao Miyazaki film. Except Grave of the Fireflies, that one's just sad. Fun Facts! * She has a stupid dog who once scared herself by jumping off Astro's bed and landing on a Hello Kitty beanbag pillow. The noise scared her ig. * Encourages Romy's bullshit antics * Astro has never seen a full episode of Spongebob in her life. Only saw one Simpsons episode in a Rabbit stream once. It was the "The Bart, The" episode. * Astro once wore a Donald Duck scarf as a cape to school, saying she would unapologetically do it again. * She sure hates weebs for someone that has a wholeass Sailor Moon shelf in her room * Once she wrote down songs she liked in a notebook and the only consistent singers were Freddie Mercury and Hatsune Miku * Astro has the most annoying verbal tic ever, and will physically combust if she has a full conversation without saying "dude," "man," or "bro." * One time cried in a toy store near the beach because of a small calico critter squirrel lying in a display there. She even named him and took a picture of this small, worn down squirrel baby just to remember him by. Despite this, she insists she's tough. * Astro is kin with Max, one of the titular characters from the multimedia franchise Sam & Max